Mauradars Years Through HoggyWarty Hogwarts
by Bill-Kaulitz's-Lil-Fairy
Summary: What was life like when the Mauraders were on school? Crazy, exciting, FUN. But you dont have to take my word for it, read the story and find out! ;


Disclaimer: All characters you recognize belong to Jo Rowling

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize belong to Jo Rowling. Really use your brains do you think Remmy, Tonks, Dobby and Fred would've died if I was Jo? HA! The bold parts are from "The Prince's Tale" in _Deathly Hallows._

James

James Potter ran down the stairs and flew into the kitchen. "Where's my letter, has it come yet, where is it??"

"James sit down and eat your breakfast!" said his mother.

"But I want my letter!" James yelled.

"First eat." His father ordered.

James sat down stuffed his eggs and bacon down his throat and held out his hand. His parents sighed.

"Fine," his mother said handing him a thick envelope, "here."

"WOOHOO I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" he yelled.

Sirius

Sirius looked out the window, _I wonder if my letter came today, _he thought_, I can't wait till Hogwarts. I'll finally be away from them. _

"Brother," Regulas said coming into through the door, "Mother says it's time for breakfast."

"Kay Reggie," Sirius said, he stood up and walked downstairs with his brother. "Good morning, Mother, Father." He said taking a seat.

"Good morning Sirius," his mother said while a house-elf put a plate of food in front of him. His father just gave him a nod. The family ate in silence for a while.

"Mummy," Regulas said, "did brother's letter come today?" Sirius looked up at his mother.

"Oh yes!'" his mother exclaimed, "Kreacher go get it!"

"Yes ma'am" said the elf. Kreacher came back and handed Sirius a thick envelope.

"Congrats Siri," Regulas said.

"Thanks little bro." Sirius said. _Finally! Hogwarts here I come._

**Remus**

Remus sat at the table, not looking at his mum or dad. He was trying very hard not to cry. Two whole months had gone by, and still nothing.

"So Remy," his dad started, "guess what came today?" Remus looked up not daring to believe it.

"Oh just tell him," his mum said, "enough with the drama."

"Kill the moment," his dad said, "this came today." He was holding up a thick envelope and grinning. Remus looked at his mum who was also smiling.

"No," Remus said in disbelief, "no way." _How, _he wondered,_ how is it possible? _

"Yes way," his mum said, "Dumbledore owled us a few weeks ago, he said that you can go, apparently Dumbledore had a tunnel and a house made for your transformations, so it'll be completely safe!"

Remus was in shock, "But what if someone finds out?"

"Well why should they?" he dad said.

"Really," Remus asked, "I'm going?" His parents nodded. Remus grinned. He was going to Hogwarts!

**Peter**

Peter's mother woke him gently, "Petey honey wake up." Peter opened his eyes.

"Morning mum," Peter said yawning.

"Good morning," his mom said opening the curtains, "hurry breakfast's ready."

"Okey," he said watching his mom go down stairs.

When Peter got downstairs both his parents were sitting at the table smiling at each other.

"What's happened?" he asked sitting down.

"This happened," his father said holding up a thick envelope, "congrats son."

Peter smiled nervously, was he ready for Hogwarts?

September 1st at platform 9 3/4

James looked around the platform happily at all the other people there. He noticed a boy with long black hair standing with his parents and a small boy, probably his little brother, another boy with blonde hair looking a tad nervous his parents trying to cheer him up, another boy with sandy brown hair looking as if he was the luckiest person alive, and a girl. The girl had shoulder length red hair and the most amazing eyes, like two emeralds. She didn't look to happy, she seemed to be arguing with her older sister. James shrugged and turned to his own parents. His mother was crying.

"Oh our little Jamesy is growing up so fast." She sobbed. James grinned at her.

"It's okay mum," he said giving her a hug, "I'll miss you." He let go and turned to his father

"Well son," his father said griping his hand, "have fun, and don't forget to write."

"I'll right every week," James said climbing on board as the whistle blew.

"Bye James!" his parents yelled. He waved and waved till they were gone. He turned around and started looking for a compartment. He found the emptiest one; it had two people sitting inside. The brown-haired boy and the redhead, neither were talking

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked. The boy nodded his head, "Sure."

"Thanks." James said hoisting his trunk onto a rack. "My name's James Potter."

"Remus Lupin."

"Lily Evans."

James sat down. Just then the door slid open. Two boys stood there, the black-haired boy and the blonde pulling their trunks.

"Err sorry to disturb you guys," the black-haired boy said, "but everywhere else is full." The blonde nodded.

"Ya," Remus said, "you guys can sit here." He turned to James who nodded, Lily who was looking out the window shrugged.

"Thanks," the black-haired boy said sitting down, "my name's Sirius Black, and that's Peter Pettigrew." He nodded to the blonde.

"I'm Remus Lupin"

"James Potter, and that's Lily Evans."

"Pleased to meet you." Sirius said.

Remus pulled out a book after a few moments silence.

"So what's your favorite Quidditch team?" James asked.

"The Chudley Cannons." Sirius said.

"Really?" James asked. "Why?"

So for about two whole hours all James and Sirius did was talk about Quidditch, while Peter listened, Remus read, and Lily looked out the window looking depressed about something. The food trolley came and they bought loads of food from the nice old witch who pushed the cart. Later, the door opened for the third time. A boy with greasy black hair walked in. He was already wearing his robes; he sat down next to Lily.(A/N I left some parts out cause they wouldn't have made sense. See disclaimer above)

"**I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore"**

"**So what?"**

**She threw him a look of deep dislike.**

"**So she's my sister!"**

"**She's only a –"** **He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.**

"**But we're going!" he said unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"**

**She nodded, mopping her eyes**, **but in spite of herself, she half smiled.**

"**You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape encouraged that she had brightened a little.**

"**Slytherin?" "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius, who did not smile.**

"**My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.**

"**Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"**

**Sirius grinned.**

"**Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"**

"'_**Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart!'" **_**"Like my dad."**

**Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.**

"**Got a problem with that?"**

"**No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"**

"**Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius. **

**James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.**

"**Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."**

"**Oooooo…"**

**James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.**

"**See ya, Snivellus!"** Sirius called.

James laughed, "Snivellus that was funny."

Remus closed his book, "I think we're nearly there, we should get our robes on."

"Right." James, Sirius, and Peter said pulling their robes out.

"_We're ten minutes away from Hogwarts, leave everything on the train, it will be taken separately to the school." _A voice said.

"We're almost there!" Peter shouted. All four boys grinned.

The train slowed down and came to a stop. Remus opened the door, and all of them left the train.

"First years!" called a voice. "First years over here!" James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked toward the voice. The voice belonged to a witch; she had short blonde hair, and blue eyes. When all the first years had gathered around her she said, "I am Professor Weinburg, I teach Astronomy." "Come this way." She walked off, the first years followed. She led them to a group of boats. "No more than four to a boat!" she called.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all got in a boat together.

"Right, everybody in?" Professor Weinburg asked. "Good, forward!" she yelled, and the boats started sailing over the dark lake.

"Wow this is so cool," James said, looking down into the lake.

"Hey look!" Peter called pointing to the giant squid.

"I wonder if it eats boys." Sirius wondered out loud. He grinned at Remus and James. He then quietly went behind Peter and gently pushed him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Peter screamed, "it's gonna eat me!"

"No pushing," Professor Weinburg said, while everyone laughed. "Look we're almost there!" she said pointing to a huge castle.

"It's so beautiful!" Lily sighed.

The boats gently docked and everyone climbed out. Professor Weinburg led them to the huge doors, and she knocked three times. Boom, boom, boom, and the doors swung open. Another professor was standing there. She had brown hair tied in a tight bun and she was wearing green robes. She looked very strict.

"First years Minerva," Professor Weinburg said to the scary looking professor,

"Thank you Olivia," 'Minerva' said, "I shall take it from here." Professor Weinburg nodded and went through some other huge doors that apparently lead to the Great Hall. "I am Professor McGonagall; I teach Transfiguration, follow me." She led them to a small chamber off of the Great Hall. "You will wait here." And she left. The first years started taking. A couple of minutes later McGonagall came back, "Follow me." She led them into the great hall. She stopped in front of the staff table and placed a stool there, with a hat on top. The hats brim opened up and it sang a song about the four houses. (A/N I can't write a song even if my life depended on it.)

"When I call your names, come up here and place the hat on your head, after it calls you house you will go to the house table. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, while you are here your House will serve as your family, good deeds will earn points, bad deeds will loose points. The House with the most points at the end of the year will get the House Cup."

"Abbot, Sarah" McGonagall called. A girl with blonde hair skipped up to the hat and put it on her head.

"_HUFFLEPUF!_" the hat called.

"Adams, Inez"

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"Barns, Hana!"

"_SLYTHERIN!" _

A couple of names later "Black, Sirius!" Sirius pushed his hair back and strolled up to the stool and plopped the hat onto his head.

"_So a Black…so of course the normal thing would be Slytherin-"_

'No please not Slytherin anything but that please.' Sirius told it.

"_Well if you let me finish… the NORMAL thing would be Slytherin but you don't seem like you are like the rest of your family. Yes a do see a lot of bravery in here, and much loyalty for anyone you consider friends… so that means GRYFFINDOR!" _Sirius grinned and thanked the hat. He jumped off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Everyone was shocked, a _Black _in Gryffindor?

"Clark, Kelsey!" A girl with long brown hair walked up.

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

"Evans, Lily!" Lily slowly walked up there, but a second after the hat touched her dark red hair it yelled, "_GRYFFINDOR!"_ She slowly got down from the stool, looked sadly at Snape and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Freeman, Alice!" A happy looking girl with straight brown hair walked up.

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

Then twenty names later, "Lupin, Remus!" Remus, a little green, walked up to the hat and put it on his head.

"_So you're a werewolf are you?"_

"Y-yes sir."

"_I'm a hat no need to be so formal. So where to put you?? I can see that you are very smart, you like to learn. But then again you were very brave in coming to the school, and not letting your condition stop you. Hmmm, hmmm choices, choices. I say GRYFFINDOR!" _Remus stood up and looked back a Dumbledore who was smiling widely and winked when he saw Remus looking. Remus went and sat with Sirius. Sirius gave his buddy a high five.

Later still, "Pettigrew, Peter!" Peter walked up to the hat and put it on.

"_Well well Mr. Pettigrew where to put you? You're not ambitious enough for Slytherin, clever enough for Ravenclaw, or brave enough for Gryffindor. But you're not diligent enough for Hufflepuff either. Well I do see a small amount of loyalty so I guess GRYFFINDOR!" _Peter jumped off the stool put the hat back and ran to go sit with Sirius, and Remus.

"Potter James!" James walked up there, five second later, "_GRYFFINDOR!"_

James went over to his friends, and grinned.

Now only three people where left.

"Smith, Daniela!" A girl with really curly hair walked up.

"Slytherin!" She walked over to that table.

"Snape, Severus!" The hat barely touched his head, "_SLYTHERIN!" _Snape slowly and sadly walked to the Slytherin table.

"White, Lola" A girl with long black hair with white and blue highlights went up.

"_GRYFFINFOR!" _The girl walked over and sat in front of Sirius.

"That ends the Sorting." McGonagall said picking up the hat and stool.

Dumbledore stood up, "I have two words; tuck in!" He sat down.

Food had magically appeared on all the tables.

"Food!" Sirius yelled, piling his plate with everything.

"Sirius don't eat so fast, you'll choke!" Remus told him.

"Nu-uh," was all that Sirius could say with his cheeks packed with food, and wouldn't you know it, he started choking. James thumped him on the back while Peter laughed.

"Remus was right!" Peter told Sirius.

"Ya ya whatever," Sirius said turning his attention back to his food.

"Err, hello," a timid voice said. Sirius looked up, into a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Uh ummm," was all that he could say, and not just cause his moth was full.

"Hi," Remus said, "I'm Remus."

"Hey," James said, "James."

"Hi ya," Peter said, "I'm Peter."

"I'm Lola," she said, "what's his name?"

"Him?" James said, "That's Sirius."

"Can he talk?" she asked.

"On the train he wouldn't shut-up." Remus said.

"Hey," exclaimed Sirius, "I take offense."

"Good."

Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"Real mature," James laughed.

"I'm eleven I have no right to be mature," Sirius said. Lola laughed. Sirius blushed.

"Hey Lola," Peter said, "are you gonna change your highlights to red and gold now that you're a Gryffindor?"

"Ya, Petey is right you gotta show House spirit!" James yelled.

"Err," Lola said, "I don't know how, maybe I'll ask a Professor to do it."

'You could always ask an older student," Remus said.

"I guess so," Lola said.

"So Sirius," James said, "are you gonna say anything?"

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"Where you even paying attention?" Remus asked.

"Well could you pay attention when two of your crazy cousins are glaring at you?" Sirius asked.

"Who?" James asked.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix, they are insane," Sirius said nodding to the Slytherin table, "into Dark Arts and stuff."

"Well they are pretty," Peter remarked. Sirius stared at him. "What?" "Why are you staring?"

"Well, one of my friends just said that Narcissa and Bellatrix Black are pretty," Sirius said, "are you insane?" "One time I accidentally dropped Cissy's lip-gloss and Bella made all my hair fall out, stuffed me in a diaper and paraded me around the park, I'm scared for life!"

They all laughed, while Sirius took some deep breaths to get calmed down.

"Really?" Lola asked.

"Why would I lie about that?" Sirius asked.

"Hey, I said 'pretty' not nice," Peter said.

"Wow," Lola said awed. "Hey look dessert!" She grabbed a piece of apple pie, and a piece of chocolate cake. "Yummy." After all the plates were clear Dumbledore stood up, everyone went all quite.

"A few start of term annocenments; absolutely no-one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest, no magic in the corridors, and anyone who want to be on the Quidditch team leave your name with you Head of House, right everyone off to bed!" Everyone stood up and started leaving.

"First years over here!" called a girl with waist-length blonde hair, "Over here!"

The first years moved towards the girl.

"Hi! My name is Brie, and I am a prefect, so I'm gonna show you where our common room is so follow me!" and she skipped off.

Lola raised her eyebrows, "Someone had a wee bit to much sugar." She whispered to the guys, who sniggered. They went up all the flights of stairs, when Brie finally stopped they were at a portrait. It was a fat lady in pink.

"This is the Fat Lady," Brie said, "to get in the room you have to say the password which is, 'chickadee'."

"Correct," the Fat Lady said and her portrait swung open reveling a small hole.

"Right, now you have to crawl in." Brie said showing them how to crawl in. Inside was a big circular room, with red and gold hangings, and big squashy arm chairs. "This is the Gryffindor common room," Brie said, "your dorms are upstairs boys to the left girls to the right." "Classes start tomorrow so get a good night's sleep." She called as the walked upstairs.

"Bye guys," Lola called as she went through the right door.

"Bye Lola," they called back.

Lola walked to her bed and sat down. They other girls came in.

"HI," she said, "I'm Lola."

"Hello, I'm Mary," said a girl with wavy brown hair

"Hey, I'm Lizzie," said a girl with frizzy black hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice," said a girl with short brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Lily."

"So what houses where your parents in?" Lizzie asked.

"Well I'm half n' half," Suzy said, "my dad was in Ravenclaw."

"Both my parents were in Hufflepuff," Alice said.

"I'm muggle-born," Lily said.

"I'm half n half as well," Lola said pulling her pajamas, "my mum is a witch, but she went to school in France, and my dad was a muggle, she told him after my older brother was born, and he apparently freaked, and then when I turned seven and I made my cat turn bright pink, he said he could handle having a freak for a wife, but not as a daughter, and he left us." Lily gave her an understanding look.

"Wow," Lizzie said, "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault he left," Lola said simply, getting into her bed.

"I guess," Lizzie said, "both of my parents were in Gryffindor."

"Well goodnight," Lola said ending the conversation.

"Night"

"Night"

"Night"

"Night"'

Remus sat down on his four poster bed, taken in the whole Hogwarts thing. _Boy, _he thought, _am I lucky to be here. I just hope nobody finds out 'bout my condition._

"Wow!" James exclaimed, "I can't believe I'm finally here, at Hogwarts!"

"I know," Sirius said pulling on his pajamas, "to bad we have class tomorrow."

"Err Sirius," Peter said, "this is a school, and the whole point is to go to the classes."

"I know but why do we have to go the day after we get here?" Sirius asked.

"You are a weirdo!" James said.

"Hi!" a boy said coming in through the door. "I'm Frank Longbottom."

"Hi, I'm James Potter."

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Sirius Black."

"Pleasure to meet you,"

"So any of you gonna try out for Quidditch?" James asked.

"I am," Sirius said, "I'm gonna be a beater."

"You do know no-one in their first year has ever been on the team, for over a centaury." Remus told them.

"Kill joy," Sirius muttered.

"Well how do you know we won't?" James asked.

"Yeah, how do y'know?" Sirius asked.

"Fine, but don't go around sulking when you don't make it," Remus said getting into his bed. "Good night."

"Whatever," Sirius said, "you're still a kill joy."

**So so soooooo?? What did ya'll think?? Most of the people in the Sorting are named after my friends! My friend Danny, was soo happy she was in Slytherin. And then Prof. Weinburg is another one of me friends! Soooo... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IM ON MY KNEES! No one ever reviews, ya'know it hurts people! It doesnt have to be a novel, just a, "Good story", or a "Ahhh my little brother writes better!" would suffice! Gracias! **

**P.S. Dont be that mean! It would crush my already low-selfesteem! Well not really but still!**

**Saki**


End file.
